Darkar, King of the Universe
by Jeffthemaicalpegacorn
Summary: What would happen if Darkar had succeeded, and got hold of the Ultimate Power? Please R&R, it's greatly appreciated! Rated T for violence and dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little something I thought of in my head. I was like, hey, what if Darkar had succeeded in getting the Ultimate Power? BOOM. This story. Enjoy! :D**

It was all over. Dark Bloom grasped the Ultimate Power in her hands, shoved Sky out of the way, and handed it to Darkar.

The Shadow Phoenix laughed menacingly as he stared at the scared faces of the Winx and Specialists. They knew that it was the end.

"Now, Bloom, my pet. Why don't we go over and pay Alfea a little... visit!" He exclaimed, while Dark Bloom smiled. As she walked over to her master, she kicked her boyfriend in the head, knocking him out.

Darkar laughed as he transported himself to Alfea, leaving fairies trying to heal the bleeding Prince of Eraklyon.

o-O Alfea O-o

Darkar and Bloom landed in the quad, surprising many student fairies, who screamed at the sight of the Shadow Phoenix. Professors ran out of the school, Griselda herding them inside while Palladium, WizGiz, DuFour, and Faragonda stood in a line in front of their enemy.

"What are you going to do to me?" Darkar taunted. Palladium raised his sword and charged, his long hair fluttering behind him. Darkar just flicked his hand and sent the elf flying into Alfea, where he crumpled to the ground, and stayed down.

A burst of light filled the clearing when Flora, Stella, and Musa appeared, already in Charmix. Flora gasped at the sight of the downed Nature Professor, and tried to fly to him when Bloom blocked her way.

"You're not going anywhere, pixie!" She growled. Bloom shot a blast of fire at her once-friend, who fell backwards into the grass, right next to her angered friends.

"Can you guys distract her while I go look at Palladium?" She whispered. Stella and Musa looked at each other, before nodding to Flora, their eyes filled with determination.

Stella and Musa ran towards Bloom, while Flora snuck over to her professor. Unbeknownst to her, however, Darkar was watching the elf when he saw the brunette fairy sneaking towards him. He balled his hand-if you could call it a hand-into a fist and teleported the unconscious teacher to his side, where he made a knife from thin air and pressed it against the professor's throat.

"If you attack, he dies. Surrender, and I keep him captive, and relatively unharmed," he said, pressing the knife harder against the elf's throat, a thin silvery-red line appearing on his skin.

The teachers and students gasped. DuFour and WizGiz looked to Faragonda, who nodded. The fairies de-transformed, WizGiz de-mogrified, DuFour dropped her sword and Faragonda lowered her wand. Darkar smiled.

"This place needs some... redecorating." He flicked his hand, and the sky darkened, while Alfea changed from pink to black, the dorms changed to cells, classrooms to torture chambers, and Faragonda's office to a throne room.

Just then Palladium woke up. He gasped, then almost screamed before he felt the knife pressing harder into his throat. He gulped. Palladium slowly looked upwards into the glowing red eyes of the Shadow Phoenix, who growled and said,

"Listen here, _elf!_ You don't fight, I don't kill you! Got it?" He asked, spitting out the word elf. The professor nodded, hazel eyes flooded with fear.

"Let it be known across the Magic Dimension that Darkar is lord!" He bellowed, as fairies and teachers' eyes widened as they realized that the dorms and classrooms... Were meant for THEM.


	2. Chapter 2

Darkar laughed as he looked upon the terrified faces of students and teachers alike. He smiled as he felt the elf tremble underneath his fingers.

He threw his captive on the ground, then pulled him into the air, where he floated, flailing and screaming.

"Come, Bloom. Our throne room awaits!" He shouted, then waited for his queen to come to his side. He slapped Palladium, then glared at the professor who immediately got quiet.

Faragonda looked on in horror as Darkar took her respected colleague captive. She blinked back hot tears as he was thrown mercilessly onto the ground, then yanked into the air, where he was held, screaming for help.

'I'm so sorry, Palladium...' she thought as the new King of Magix walked into his throne room-her old office.

"What are we going to do now, Ms. Faragonda?" Flora asked, pinching the bridge of her nose to try and stop her nosebleed.

"To be quite honest, I really don't know. I'll head over to Cloud Tower with the rest of the teachers, then to Red Fountain. You girls go back to Shadowhaunt and inform Layla, Tecna and the boys on what has occured." Faragonda explained to her worried students. The present members of the WInx club nodded, then Faragonda watched as they walked back to the entrance of Shadowhaunt. She turned to face WizGiz, DuFour, and Griselda. WizGiz was almost weeping at the sight of his friend captive, DuFour WAS weeping, and Griselda's face was somber.

o-O PALLADIUM'S P.O.V. O-o

I was absolutely terrified as I was held in the air behind Darkar and Dark Bloom. I couldn't believe it was really Bloom somewhere in there; she was nothing like the sweet, kind girl she used to be. Now she taunted me, jabbing me with her sharp nails, and trying to see which spot on me would make me yelp the loudest.

"Now, my Queen, your throne awaits..." Darkar said as he slowly pushed open the now-unrecognizable door to Faragonda's old office-the new throne room.

I must admit, the thrones were quite impressive. Two equally tall midnight-black thrones adorned with blood red jewels.

"What should we do with you, hm?" The Shadow Phoenix asked me. I gulped loudly but didn't say a word.

"Not talking? Well, a few hours in your old classroom should fix that." My eyes widened in horror as I saw shadow creatures rise up out of the ground and drag me to my old classroom, now a torture chamber.

Dark Bloom waltzed slowly into the room, whip in her hand. She grinned viciously. I was slammed into the wall with a spell, and shackles latched onto my wrists. I let out a scream of terror as my shirt was ripped off, and Dark Bloom slowly raised the whip above my head...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Yes, I'm updating THIS quickly. And I do know how to count to three. YAY! I PASSED KINDERGARTEN! WOOHOO! *uses Pinkie's PARTY CANNON!* So, here's the new chapter. Oh, and check out my brother, Pieguy96. He just joined, so be nice, and review his story, O.K.? Good. :D**

* * *

Faragonda cringed as she heard the loud shriek of Palladium. She turned to Griselda, whose eyes were brimming with tears.

"We will save him." Faragonda told the weeping DuFour, determination in her eyes. But that determination wavered as a thought came into her head... _I hope. For Palladium's sake, we must try hard to save him. But we cannot risk anyone for it... Oh, what am I to do?_

A hand on her shoulder broke her from her thoughts. She looked into the brown eyes of the Head of Discipline, who looked as soft as Amore.

"We will. I know he means much to you." She said to the Headmistress, who just nodded, tears slowly making their way down her cheeks.

o-O Alfea O-o

Tears flowed down Palladium's tanned skin as he looked pleadingly into the merciless eyes of Dark Bloom, who raised the three-tonged whip into the air for what seemed like the thousandth time. His body ached; blood poured out of open whip lashes on his chest and stomach.

Palladium's body shook as the whip came down again, and again. His orange brown hair was tinged silvery-red with his blood. He looked on in horror as Dark Bloom slowly leaned over, took a finger, and dug it deep into one of the more serious wounds. Palladium gasped as his eyes clouded over with pain. Bloom slowly, very slowly, wrenched out the finger, which was dripping elfin blood. She raised the pointer finger to her lips, and licked off the sticky substance, smiling at the almost sweet taste.

"Mmm... You know, elf, I kind of enjoy this. We must do this more often..." She said, almost seductively. She made a gag out of thin air, then tied it around his mouth. Her hands reached for his pants, then, using magic, ripped them off his tanned, muscular body along with his underwear. Palladium tried to scream, but only got a mouthful of cloth...

o-O Back in the quad O-o

"Faragonda," WizGiz started. "What does Griselda mean by you care for Palladium very much?" The leprechaun asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Well, we have history. I was on Athryell on a business trip with Saladin, and the realm was being attacked. We saw a little elfin baby, crying in the middle of an almost demolished house. We looked for his parents, and we found them... But they were, let's just say, very incapable of caring for a child." She started to explain.

"What?! So, you're telling me that-" WizGiz was interrupted by Faragonda.

"Yes, WizGiz, Palladium-or Eärendur, as his elvish name is-is Saladin and I's adopted son."

**Woah! Okay, who saw that coming? No one! Exactly! Cause I left NO hints! I wasn't even planning on doing that. I just randomly typed it and it worked. So now I have even MORE of a story! WOOHOO! Oh, and please, please pleeaaase don't forget top R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, the only reason I am updating this story SO often, is because I love it. I absolutely, positively, love love LOVE it. :) I hope you are enjoying it as much as I am! And please oh please read and review! :D (I like smiley faces... HEEHEE! Sorry, I just had half a tub of frosting. I like frosting... :D)**

* * *

"What?" Griselda's head snapped around in astonishment. Faragonda just walked ahead and beckoned with her hand.

"Come with me to Black Mud Swamp, we have much to discuss."

The confused faculty followed their Headmistress into the swamps that their colleague Palladium loved so dearly. WizGiz's eyes filled with tears as he passed Palladium's favorite tree; he could almost see the sorrow coming of the the oak in waves. Apparently, the Swamp's plants knew of the Elf's capture as well.

Faragonda sat on the grass in a clearing, and her heart felt heavy with sorrow at the thought of her adopted son's kidnapping. She motioned for the others to sit. Once everyone was settled, Faragonda began her story.

"Saladin and I were going to Athryell for vacation to cope with the thought of our son's, our only real son, still birth. We had o idea of the attack, as it was quite recent and all communications were cut off.

"When we got there, we were shocked at the state of the once beautiful realm. Grass was trampled, burned, and blood-stained. Bodies lay strewn across the ground, as if the sight were just as common as dandelions dotting a wide open plain. It was horrible.

"Then, amongst the almost deafening silence, we heard a small cry. We went to investigate, and there Saladin and I found Palladium, a tiny little baby, wrapped in a blue blanket. We looked for the child's parent's, of course, And we certainly found them. In the kitchen were two Elves, one already dead with a slit throat, and the wife dying on the ground. As we walked over, her eyes lit up.

"'Take care... of my... son.' She coughed out. I remember watching, horrified at the sight. Just the memory of that time fills my heart with icy dread. And so, we fulfilled the mother's dying wish, and took care of the little Palladium.

"He was-is, I mean- like a son to Saladin and I. I want to go over to Red Fountain and inform him about what has transpired here at Alfea. Will you come with me?" The Headmistress asked, her story finished, and the beginnings of tears showing in her glistening eyes.

"Of course we will come, Faragonda! Why wouldn't we? Palladium spread cheer where ever he went, and I just want to see that beautiful smile that lights up a room again." DuFour exclaimed. The others nodded in agreement. Faragonda stood up and stretched.

"Alright, it's settled. Let's head over to Red Fountain to have the talk I should never have."

* * *

**So, there's another chapter! I hope you like it. And I'm pretty sure that someone will ask, 'hey, Jeffthemaicalpegacorn', why aren't you putting in the Winx's adventures? Well, little voice inside my head-uhm, I mean random person that I don't know-I'm glad you asked! I want this to be mainly the teachers' adventure, 'cause the show puts them in the background too much. And the teachers are just plain, like, AWESOME! So, yah. Hope your life is magical!**


End file.
